


Halloween Squad

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: The Squad takes Zoe Trick or Treating





	

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what the title says

Amanda Waller had been dead for about seven months now, Rick Flag has been the head of operation " Suicide Squad " for six months. Rick had fought hard with the government to keep the team going after Waller's demise but after a month long legal debate he had done it. His first Mission as the leader had been getting his team out of Belle Reve. It hadn't been as difficult as he expected, all he had had to do was convince the few higher ups that he could control his team. Rick will admit the squad hadn't liked playing docile but the idea of freedom had helped keep them on their best behavior.

The first month of their freedom was spent running in separate crowds, meeting up once a week for social calls and whenever they had had a mission. The 2nd month begin with all of them moving into the old seven bedroom home Rick had purchased when their once a week social calls had begun to spread into two or three days a week. They were a family and they all believed in family sticking together, watching each others back and the best way to do that had been a shared home. The beginning of the third month begin with Rick moving out of his second floor bedroom and into Floyd's down stairs one. Chato and Waylon followed their example and were rooming together as well within the same week. 

The fourth and fifth months were used to convert the two now unused rooms into a library and a armory. Now in the sixth month, October, Floyd has had custody of his daughter four exactly four weeks, two days. It was now Halloween and Zoe was so excited about getting to trick or treat with her daddy for the first time. Floyd and Rick had bought the girl a flapper girl costume at her request and Harley was currently doing her makeup. Floyd was in a suit as well as Rick, both posing as zoe's partners for the night.

" OKAY! " Harley squealed, " All done doll. ".

Zoe took one look in the mirror and froze in awe. The whole squad watched as the little girls face split into a huge grin at the amount of glitter she saw on her reflection. The odd family had to admit, Harley may be crazy but the girl could work wonders with a makeup brush. Zoe ran to her dad and Rick.

" Can we go trick or treating now daddy? ", Zoe asked.

" Sure thing, just let Rick grab your bag and the three of us will head out. ". Floyd relied as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

" Three? " the girl asked glancing around the room with slowly widening eyes, " you mean everyones not coming? ".

Rick, who had just returned from the the kitchen with Zoe's candy bag froze and looked at Floyd. Floyd set his daughter down before looking around at their odd family. Harley was dressed as a mermaid, complete with a skirt that gave the appearance of a tail fin, but the rest of his team was in average clothing. He suddenly felt a longing for his team to come as well but squashed the idea before responding to Zoe.

" well auntie Harley can come if she likes but the rest of the gang ain't got costumes. " Floyd said with a frown.

" so, you and Rick are just in suits. " Zoe said crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

" zoe. " Floyd begin only to be cut off by Waylon.

" It would be nice to go out and not have people stare at me insultingly. " The scaled man said lowly.

Floyd looked at Waylon just as Chato took a clawed hand into his and squeezed. Floyd looked back at Zoe and then back to his team and spoke. 

" Well ya'll heard the lady, best trow on something warm and come along. " Floyd said with a smile.

Harley jumped up in down with excitement as Chato kissed Waylon's hand. George ran to his room only to return shortly in a pink unicorn pajama body suit. Zoe took her dad and Ricks hands as they all made their way out of the house and into the dark streets. They had to walk a ways to get to the next town but it was no real trouble when Zoe had six adults willing to carry her should her feet start to ache. 

Soon the multicolored lights of decorated houses filled their line of sight and Zoe took off at a run for the first house followed closely by her father. After that first house each member of the squad took turns walking Zoe to door steps. By the end of the night Zoe was fast asleep in Chato's arms as the team walked quietly home. Rick and Floyd held hands as they watched Waylon tuck a strand of hair behind Zoe's ear form his place beside Chato. Behind them they could hear Harley and boomer rang discussing the possibility of the existence of unicorns and mermaids. Harley is carrying a bag of candy she somehow procured during the night.

Rick never expected things to turn out this way when he took Amanda's place six months ago. The squad had just been friends at the time and he had only wanted to give them their lives back. He never thought that in setting them free he was freeing himself as well.


End file.
